Enough for Now
by ForestStone
Summary: I can't stand it. The way he keeps his head down everytime he's near me. He can't even look at me. He's disgusted with my entire existance." I spat. "I'm sure that's not..." He spoke reassuringly. "I don't just assume this Edward, he's told me." AU


**Title: **Enough for now

**Author: **gildedxtheory

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Characters/Pairings: **Bella, Charlie, Alice, Edward,

**Summary: **AU - Something at home is causing Bella's break down and the cause for her friends to finally step in.

**Any warnings: **Strong secret -though it won't come out for a while unless that changes- OOC because of that in one of the characters.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It all belongs to SM. I'm just rummaging through her toy chest with my own imagination.

**Words:** 1,553

**Author's note: **This whole Idea came from a song and some improv. I'm playing around with it for now. I really hope it takes off.

_People with Courage and Character always seem sinister to the rest._

~ Hermann Hesse ~

_______________________________________________________

Opening my eyes I laid there, in dread. No, this feeling was worse then dread. But dread is the most appropriate word I would think of on top of my whopping 3 hours of sleep. Staring at the dark ceiling of my room, I tried again, closing my eyes in an attempt to sleep. I knew it wouldn't work. If I rolled onto my side, or my stomach, if I smothered myself with my pillow and screamed until my lungs were clean again, I still wouldn't be able to lull myself into a slumber. So I opened my eyes, and rolled onto my side, staring instead out of my window at the moonlit trees in front of my house. In my bed; lying there, on top of my dark blue sheets, under my fluffy white comforter, in complete apprehensive, terror of the next few hours. The moon would fall onto the other side of the world and the sun would feel the need to show it's self through these Washington State Clouds.

The daylight wasn't what scared me. The thought that kept me awake, unable to dream again, was that when the night would melt into another day, I would be forced to show my face at school. Okay, High School was pretty scary to the normal teenager, I'll admit that. But that's not it. It was the fact that this was pretty hard to cover. I couldn't just excuse myself from school. Well I could, but I could also list multiple reasons why that would be a worse idea.

I would have to show up, bare it, put up my normal façade and pretend as if there was nothing hidden behind my brown eyes. Until then, I lay here and remind myself why.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My alarm didn't help my sate of mind anymore then I could. As it sounded, I shut it off and stood from my bed. Nothing ached like it should as I walked to my closet. I couldn't bring myself to please my best friend today. So instead of taking 10 minutes on deciding between her carefully chosen designer outfits, I opted for my favorite pair of worn out, faded, some-what snug, jeans and one of my favorite shirts instead.

The hot water cascading along my pale skin as I stood in my shower seemed to rejuvenate my mind and my body. Convincing myself as the water raced down the drain, I was clean for the moment of what hung over my head. Standing in front of the mirror, brushing my teeth I watched my reflection, realizing how easily spotted my 'well hidden secret' was going to be. So not only would my mood be completely off and hard to cover, a blind person would probably spot this a mile away. I angrily left the bathroom after I finished changing.

Sitting across the table from my father I watched him. My eyes never left the man's face. Charlie's eyes never left his paper or food. I didn't bother touching other then what was necessary of my food; my leg bouncing underneath the table on the ball of my foot. I wanted to believe that the reason his eyes were avoiding mine was because of what happened. But I knew better then that. Every bone in my body knew better then to believe that.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling up in front of Forks High School, my old red pick-up, very discretely of course, backfired as I threw it into park. My body jerked with a small jump. Great, so Bertha only did this when I didn't want to be noticed with a great deal of passion. Letting out a frustrated breath my fingers loosened from the gear shift. Throwing myself over my bench seat I reached for my bag which had fallen and rolled away from me on the way here. Come on, all I wanted to do was get inside before walking through the doors would cause gazes to land on me. When the strap was finally touching my fingers I wrapped the cold extensions from my hand around the material and pulled it along as I sat up, tearing myself from the truck and dragging myself into the school.

I was barley halfway to my locker when there was a voice coming from next to me.

"Really Bella? And here I thought you were doing so well."

I didn't have to turn my head to know the disappointed tone was coming from my female best friend Alice Cullen.

"What're talking about? I got an A on that pop quiz yesterday. Maybe you were looking at the wrong Bella Swan's grades." I said sarcastically without a hint of it tracing my voice.

Knowing perfectly well she was referring to my comfortable jeans and my Rolling Stones shirt. I could hear her sigh as we continued to walk towards our lockers. There was a small whine that escaped Alice which caused me to look over at her.  
"Come on, the jeans would have been fine….." I could tell it pained her to say that considering they probably only cost 12 dollars at the time I found them hidden behind other clothes one time I was drug to the mall by the pixie herself. A small unexpected smile crossed my face as I realized she was currently staring at my shirt trying to figure out a way around insulting me, knowing it was one of my favorites. Her eyes went back to their normal mysterious sparkle and it seemed she had figured it out; looking up to point at me.

"You have a closet full of designer tops, Swan." Her small finger pointed at me like a dagger I found myself slightly amused. Alice Cullen was one of the shortest people in the school and she still had her intimidating ways; even though she was one of a small few I was taller then; and I had about a foot on her at that.

"I know…." I trailed off, leaving the conversation at that; hoping and at the same time knowing that she would drop it.

I then reached up with every intention to run a hand through my hair, when I realized what would happen; so I just pretended to adjust my bag instead. Paying no attention to the world around me as the two of us made the last few steps to our lockers. That was if I had been I probably would have noticed and completely avoided the janitor's ladder unattended in the hall. However, I didn't so my gaze, which had been turned down, watched as I kicked one of the legs and then looking up I hurriedly pulled my foot away, and my shoulder ran into it which knocked me toppling sideways.

Alice, luckily I thought in a quick moment, had been a few steps ahead of me by then. At least I wasn't falling on top of her. Yet, I hadn't hit the floor yet. Now however, I felt two hands wrapped carefully around my torso. I should have known just by the fact that the person had caught me who it was, but the first thing I recognized was his smell. My lungs would recognize it anywhere. Freshly cut grass and the lake on a still cool summer morning.

"I know its bad luck to walk under a ladder; I never heard anything about kicking one."  
The sarcasm was easily read through his voice, and the small amount that sounded smug wasn't overlooked. I nodded and stood up with the help of his strong handed assistance.

"Apparently it brings knights to damsels in distress."  
A small chuckle escaped his lips as I walked to my locker next to Alice's which she had already opened and was going through. My own smile found its way to my lips at the sound of his amusement.

"What would you ever do without me, Bella?" As I opened my locker I watched through the corner of my eye him lean up against his own locker next to mine and Alice's.

"Clearly Edward, I would fall on my ass." I chuckled a little at myself as I said this. Hearing Alice giggle and Edward's own snicker. I flipped my head to the side, tossing my hair over my left shoulder to easily access my books and my bag piling and trading in a recognized fashion. I heard a small sound come from Edward's shifting stance and I chose to ignore it. Shutting my locker and zipping my bag shut I turned around to lean back against my own locker, the two of us waiting for Alice to finish.

Air brushed along my neck from the movement and I quickly pulled my hair forward around my shoulders and my neck, staring at the floor a moment. Shit, I'll have to remember to stop throwing my hair to one side too. My long dark hair shielding my face for the time being I thanked whatever god existed for the discrete timing of having the lockers open beside me.

Looking up at the sound of the double doors opening; Edward and I watched as the halls started to flood with teenagers and teachers. My heart started to pound and my stomach dropped as the thought hit me. This was going to be a long damn day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so I might be a bit over the top with hiding the secret. But that's just it. Bella's thoughts, this is her POV and she's freaked about someone finding out.

Please remember to Review. Tell me if its crap, its okay, in my mind Edward's there to catch me. XD I would LOVE to know what you think.


End file.
